


除夕

by Hayashiseki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashiseki/pseuds/Hayashiseki





	除夕

他把王耀的帽子扯下，一口咬在他的猫耳上，便听到他吃痛的呻吟。

「别生气了好吗？」

「红、……红酒……」王耀不理他，答非所问，他站不住了，只好稍微弯下膝盖，摸到被阿尔丢在地上的袋子，裡边有两瓶红酒和自己喜欢的cheese cake。

「还想著喝酒。」阿尔弗雷德放开他，蹲下身拿起那支红酒：「是好东西吧，弗朗西斯那傢伙说千里迢迢从老家带过来的。」

王耀靠在门口，半瞇著眼睛点了点头，怀裡抱著红酒瓶，倔强地想用手拔开木塞，那种蠢透了的举动让阿尔弗雷德满脸黑线。

他去酒柜拿来开瓶器和杯子，用尽最后一点耐心给王耀开了红酒。蛋糕的纸盒已经打翻，裡边也已经不成样子了，但王耀还是眼巴巴地看著心爱的蛋糕，那是他之前排了好长的队才买到的。

王耀用嘴唇抿了一点酒，未乾透的酒渍掛在他的唇角，阿尔弗雷德亲了过去，叉了一小口蛋糕给他又被推开，王耀今晚几乎都没吃东西，或许吃过了至少能让他舒服点。

「吃点，然后去洗澡。」地上太冷了。阿尔弗雷德打消了原先一时兴起的念头，把王耀已经被解开的钮釦重新扣好。

「你还是很关心我的嘛。」

「……」阿尔转过头，避开王耀直视。他和王耀直接的目光交流不多，更别说在眼下关係不怎麼好的情况下。

「揹我……」

「不要，你好重。」

王耀不满地把杯子的酒喝完，扯了扯领口的釦子，他往前扑倒阿尔弗雷德：「你刚才想做什麼？」

「你醉了，傻瓜。」阿尔弗雷德捏捏他的鼻子。

「我以為你喜欢这样。」

「我不喜欢捡尸。」

「对象是我的话没关係。」王耀笑瞇瞇解开阿尔弗雷德裤釦，把手探了进去，「你太不诚实了。」

「你才不诚实，别以為醉了就可以当之前什麼都没发生过。」……好吧，确实又被这傢伙发现了。阿尔弗雷德撑起身，嘴唇往王耀脸上蹭著，他咬住王耀耳朵：「我不喜欢你喝酒，虽然说过了节假日可以例外。」

「我又没多醉，我都道歉了是你一直不肯理我……」达到目的后的王耀得寸进尺，他摸到开关处把灯关掉，「这红酒很不错，你真的不要试一点吗？」

「抬起头，张嘴。」阿尔把酒杯抵在王耀下唇，一下子全部都倒下去，整杯的红酒沿著嘴角往下淌，衬衫和裤子都沾湿了。

玄关瀰漫著醇香的酒味，想必酒庄主人知道这瓶酒被这样消遣的话会很生气吧。可阿尔也顾不了这麼多了，他只想快点搞定面前的麻烦鬼。他把王耀的外衣拉起来，顺著红酒流过的地方轻咬他的心口。

胸口被头髮蹭得很痒，王耀喘得愈来愈厉害，他近乎没意识一样将手伸到阿尔下身，用掌心去触碰硬起来的部位。他两三下就把自己的外裤也脱了，拉著阿尔的手抚到自己下身。

「喂……刚刚喝的酒该不会有别的东西吧？」举动反常得令阿尔疑惑。

「混蛋，你在怀疑什麼啊。」王耀皱眉，他很认真的时候对方却当他在玩，不满极了。

「Sorry，我只是担心而已，」阿尔把他的头按到胸前揉著他的头髮，「我其实也不太喜欢那种地方……」

「看不出来你还是个良家妇男。」王耀闷声说。

「那这算是你道歉的方式吗……？」

阿尔把眼镜丢在一边，他低下头含住王耀下身，双手按揉著臀部，他对王耀的敏感带瞭如指掌，却每次都非要尝试摸索其他的地方，舌头舔舐过根部一直往上，感到对方快要到了，他就恶作剧般用舌尖抵住前端。

「够了……」王耀喘气，他想夹紧双腿，却被对方双手分开，他急得满头冷汗，就这样不知僵持了多久阿尔才把他放开，释放过后的身体软糯无力，可身后已经被悄悄挤入了两根手指。

阿尔让他靠到自己身上，耐心地开拓著内壁，身下臌胀的地方和王耀的小腹轻轻摩擦，肌肤相亲的感觉妙不可言，更何况他们有一阵子没有触碰对方了，他在前戏中愈感焦急。

「啊嗯……」王耀忽而浑身一颤，在身体中进出的手指擦过了敏感的地方，而之后的扩张中那处却再也没得到过照顾，熟悉的侵入感唤醒了慾望，他急切地想要更大的东西深入到身体裡边。

他难耐地在呻吟中喊出阿尔的名字，弓著背在阿尔耳边轻声请求。

手指退出去了，早已胀大的傢伙在入口来回摩擦，就是不插进去。

「快点进来。」王耀急得用手扶住性器对著自己后方，再慢慢往后沉下身体。

阿尔拨开王耀脸上湿了的鬢髮，潮红的脸颊不知是因為酒精抑或是情事，嘴半张著喘气，眼睛也是湿润得快要滴出水，就在他开始动作的一瞬间，额角的汗水流过眼角，滴到他的身上。

暖气还没有开，就算沾过酒还是觉得冷。阿尔在那刻终於找到了一个温暖的巢穴，把自己深埋在其中。摩擦的热度使他无法自持，他紧紧抱住王耀，仿若冷战前那个成天笑著的王耀又回来了。

倏忽间他想起王耀的笑容，他们一起出街时王耀见到前头有大堆人的时候总想著走快两步去凑热闹，拖著他的手任他在后边拥挤的人群中撞来撞去，他再怎麼喊前边的人也听不到了，有时候是在表演街头魔术，抑或Flash Mob，他挤到了王耀身边时终於能喘上一口气。他们在一齐很久了，久到没办法再用多少日多少日的纪念日去数清。那些片段零零碎碎从脑海飘过，这也不是他们第一次争吵，但每次发生拗撬却都是一样地令人烦恼，还有带了一点说不清的恐惧。

王耀会原谅他的吧……阿尔很认真地想著，想到了在很多很多次和好后王耀都是一副全然无事发生的态度，他不由自主地笑了出来。

「哈。」

「啊嗯……你、你……你笑什麼……」

王耀感到难堪，无论他在笑什麼，这都不是一个合适的时间。他偏过脸躲开阿尔弗雷德的眼光。

这个除夕似乎格外冷，冷到他不由得把阿尔弗雷德再抱得紧一点。

阿尔舔过他嘴边的红酒，将他双手放到自己肩上半挽著：「捉紧。」性器还在持续地进出，阿尔抱紧他的腰，就著身体相连的姿势站了起来。

王耀的身体被忽然改变的体位拉著往下坠，他慌张地挽住阿尔的肩，那是他唯一能使得上力的地方。背后被轻轻地抵上了门，木板也是凉的，他深吸一口气来缓解冷得想要发抖的身体。

「冷……」

「马上就不冷了，双腿盘上来。」

阿尔往门上借力，双手从耀的腰间伸到臀部，托紧后加快速度抽插，他在满足与索求中寻找著王耀的唇舌，就连喘气的机会也不给他，在半强迫著亲吻的过程中对方总是发出不甘不愿又无可奈何的闷哼，他爱极了王耀这个样子，随著情慾一声声呻吟著却又毫无自觉的表情。

门随著每一下的动作被撞得发响，王耀一直都紧紧揽住阿尔，生怕松一点力气自己就会掉下去，不知道从何时开始的侵入，又不知道何时结束，夹在自己和阿尔小腹之间的位置已经被他射出的东西弄得一塌糊涂，并且不知不觉间那裡又无声无息地起了反应，后边也已经湿得不得了，有液体随著阿尔的动作被带出，沿著交合的部位流下。他从刚刚就听到门后边有人走过的声音，任是谁听到了这样的响声，明白过来都会面红耳赤地斥诉裡边的人没有公德心吧，可他不想停下，也不想阿尔停下，这是惟一一次。

「我、刚才好像听到有人经过了……哈啊……啊……」王耀喘著气说：「我想我们可以小声点…………」

「怕什麼，大家不都知道我们的关係吗？」

「不是这个问题、啊……」

「可你的叫声比门的响声大多了……」

「天——没、没有……」王耀才反应过来，腾出一隻手捂住嘴，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他脸红得发烫，却还是装作没有这回事。

「你不信的话，下次我录下来给你听听好了……唔——」

紧迫的射精感猝不及防袭来，阿尔弗雷德用尽最后的克制力减缓下身的速度，他直勾勾地盯住王耀瞪大的双眼，一隻手撑在门上，另一隻手托著王耀，跟定了格一样在最后几下狠狠侵入的时候说出几个字。

「I——」

「Love——」

「You——」

一下。两下。三下。仿佛都精準无误地深入到敏感点中，王耀口中逸出难耐的呜声，他听到了阿尔露骨又动情的话，纵使对方是个美国人，平时在这方面却吝嗇於表达。

阿尔弗雷德满足地笑著，吻上王耀的唇时终於释放在他身体裡。

 

王耀披著阿尔的外套坐在地毡上，暖气吹得人热乎乎的，窗外有烟花的声响。他给自己和阿尔倒了红酒。休息过后阿尔便说著饿久了对胃不好，穿好衣服跑下楼买消夜去了。

果然又是一大堆洋快餐，Junk Food。一点点惊喜也没有吗。王耀看了看阿尔手上的纸袋，把红酒递给他。

又很讶异地见到他在另一个胶袋中拿出一盒炒粉。

「给你的，你喜欢的满是油烟的中式Junk Food。」

「那也比你喜欢的那种强多了！」王耀嘴上反驳，心裡却很开心。

阿尔咬了一口汉堡：「就算和你吵架，我也一点都没有讨厌你——」

「要是我们不和好了怎麼办？」王耀问。

难过和开心的小事会很容易便过去，只有在被激怒之下做出的尷尬行為会让人恼羞一辈子。

「我不信，」阿尔说：「你信吗？」

「阿尔，」王耀搂住他：「新年快乐。」

「新年快乐。」

 

—Fin—


End file.
